Judgment Day II
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Catch-Fly" 'verse. Jethro is still struggling to come to terms with the events of the last couple of days when the new Director hits him with another series of blows. fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Judgment Day II"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Director Jade Donovan and the name Silene Black.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **language; mentions of past character death; female Harry

**Fandoms: **_NCIS _and _Harry Potter_

**Characters: **LJ Gibbs, Leon Vance, Tony DiNozzo and Silene Black; with appearances by Ziva David and Tim McGee and mentions of Jenny Shepard, the OC Director of the US DMLE and Abby Scuito, as well as unnamed references to Svetlana Chernitskaya/Natasha Lenkov (the Russian spy chick), Eli David, and Shannon and Kelly Gibbs

**Spoilers: **specific for _Judgment Day I _and _II, _with vague spoilers for the rest of the first five seasons, specifically _Hiatus I_ and _II_, the La Granouille arc from season four, and both Gibbs and Tony's backstory

**Summary: **Jethro is still struggling to come to terms with the events of the last couple of days when the new Director hits him with another series of blows.

**Word Count: **569/1,617

**Author's Note: **Hey, Everyone. I want to apologize for the long wait between stories. I may have gotten distracted by a new fandom. *grins sheepishly* Sorry. Anyway, here is another piece to the _NCIS/HP _crossover 'verse that I started. This piece is set at the end of the s5 finale, _Judgment Day II_. Chronologically in the 'verse, it takes place between _"_Dead Man Talking" and "It Ends Here Tonight."

This piece is two chapters, both of which have been written. The first chapter is Gibbs' internal monologue during Vance's pronouncement at the end of the episode, while the second chapter is a conversation between Gibbs and Silene twenty minutes later. The second chapter will be posted Wednesday after I get home from work.

Also, congratulations to **bloomnskyrules** for guessing the relationship between Trent and Silene in "It Ends Here Tonight." I couldn't work in the cameo for this piece, but I do have another piece in mind where it would work.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

Chapter 01

After returning from the funeral, the last thing Jethro wanted to do was deal with the new Director.

He knew he shouldn't have gone behind Vance's back like that, but it had been his mess to deal with. Jenny had been _his_ partner on that mission, _his_ protégé. He was responsible for her inaction all those years ago.

And now, it seemed, that Vance was pissed to the point where he wanted to remind them of who was the Boss. And that just made him laugh, just a little bit. If Vance had to _remind _them who the Boss was, he obviously wasn't it.

Not for this team, at any rate.

The five of them made their way up to the Director's office, with Silene right next to DiNozzo, hovering, the way she had been doing since he had returned from LA. When they reached the office, Silene and Jethro stood on either side of DiNozzo, in a silent show of support, just in case, with Ziva between Jethro and McGee for the same reason.

Of course, if it came down to a choice between protecting DiNozzo or Ziva, then Ziva would just have to rely on her father's support. He loved his whole team, but DiNozzo and Silene had a special place in his heart.

Vance didn't waste any time, getting right down to the reason he had called them up there. "Officer David, the Mossad Liaison position has been canceled, effective immediately. You will be returning to Israel. Agent McGee, I am transferring you to the Cybercrimes unit. Congratulations on the promotion."

Jethro was mentally reeling, but let nothing show as he braced himself to hear where he was going to have to get DiNozzo and Silene back from.

"Agent Black, Director Donovan of the DMLE has requested that you be loaned to her Agency on a long-term basis."

That wasn't too bad. Silene had done some contract work for Director Donovan over the years, and she always came back in one piece. Not to mention that they were based out of DC as well, which meant she wouldn't be going too far.

It also answered several questions that he had had about Silene.

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance said.

"Yes, Sir," DiNozzo replied, woodenly.

"I'm assigning you as Agent Afloat. You fly out tomorrow. Agent Gibbs."

Jethro didn't react when Vance stepped around the desk and handed him a trio of folders. Agent Afloat would be a death sentence for DiNozzo. He would be absolutely miserable out there.

"Meet your new team."

New team? He didn't want a new team. He wanted the team he had now. He wanted DiNozzo and Silene, McGee and Ziva. They were a team, a _good_ team. They worked well together and had the highest closure rate in the entire Agency.

He got that Vance was pissed at him, but why the hell would he break up the Agency's best MCRT? That's like cutting off your nose to spite your face.

He glanced down at the folders in his hand, then looked over, meeting first DiNozzo, then Silene's gaze, seeing the dismay and heartbreak. His Second was so lost right now. He turned back to the Director.

If Vance wanted to punish someone over the mess of the last few days, he should punish Jethro. Not his team. They didn't deserve this. DiNozzo didn't deserve this. He would never forgive Vance for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: **1,045/1,617

**Author's Note: **Here's the second chapter. I'm glad you all have enjoyed the first part. Let me know what y'all think on this one.

Fae

* * *

Chapter 02

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs rounded the partition into the bullpen to see Silene standing there, staring at the closed elevator doors. "Not in a hurry to pack up?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

She shook her head. "No. I don't actually have to go anywhere."

He nodded. He had expected that. Silene was like McGee in that way. They would both be staying in DC. As long as she didn't have to go somewhere else for a case. He didn't want to think about that happening. Sure, she had always been fine in the past, but she would be working with them for the foreseeable future.

He had no idea who she would be partnered with. He just hoped it would be someone who would watch her back, and look beyond the masks she wore. She had let go of some of her more eccentric practices over the years she had been at NCIS, but she was still more than most people were willing to handle.

Even after four years on the same team, McGee still didn't recognize the genius behind the ditz.

He may have to pay a visit to her new partner, warn him or her that if anything happened to Silene on their watch, he would be gunning for them.

"Take care of yourself, Silene," he said suddenly. He didn't want her to take the sort of risks she always took. Not without him or DiNozzo there to have her six.

"I'll be fine, Gibbs," she said, looking up with him with a bittersweet smile. "I'm adaptable. I always have been. If I can't work for you, there's nowhere I'd rather be than the DMLE. Jade will fully utilize my skills while giving me as much leeway as you do. But I'm worried about Tony. Agent Afloat is a death sentence for someone like him. Not to mention his skills will be completely wasted on a ship. He's a better agent than that."

Jethro nodded. "He needs the fast pace of the MCRT."

Silene shook her head. "He needs the fast pace of working for you. No one else utilizes him to the fullest. They don't understand his masks."

Jethro sighed. She wasn't wrong about that. There was a reason why DiNozzo had been going on seven years with him, as opposed to the approximately two years at each of the three police departments he had been at prior to joining NCIS.

"I'll get you back," Jethro said. "All of you."

She just smiled at him, hesitating slightly and glancing around the bullpen to make sure they were alone. "Listen, LJ," she said seriously. "Don't tell him this, but- If Vance gives you a choice, if he makes you pick one or the other, I don't mind staying at the DMLE if it's the only way to bring Tony home."

"Why?" Jethro asked. He was pretty sure he knew, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Tony needs this team more than I do. Especially now. He needs to know that you still want him, that you don't blame him."

That- wasn't what he had been expecting. "Why would I blame him? It wasn't his fault. Jenny was gonna do what she wanted, even if he had tailed her."

"You know that and I know that, but Gibbs- You and I both know that if Tony could find a way to blame himself for global warming, he would."

"Ah, hell," Jethro said with a grimace. "I'm gonna hafta go talk to him tonight, aren't I?"

"If you don't want him to self-destruct while he's gone, then, yes. Let him know that you don't blame him and that you will be doing everything you can to bring him home."

"Why do you keep saying it like that?"

She shot him a look and he sighed, running a hand over his face.

Yeah, he knew what she meant. If he ever got his hands on DiNozzo, Sr. He shook his head, resigned. "I'll talk to him," he promised her.

"I'll see you around, Gibbs," Silene said, going over to pack up her stuff.

"Hey," Jethro said seriously, causing her to turn. "I will get you back. You and Tony both."

She smiled at him. "I know," she said, as if it were that simple.

He supposed it was. As far as she was concerned, at any rate. He still couldn't understand how someone who had suffered as much as he suspected she had could possibly be so trusting and innocent. More importantly, he couldn't understand why she had latched on to him to put that trust in.

It's not as if he deserved it. He was as fallible as any human. Worse, really. And yet, she had still chosen him.

It was the same childlike innocence and trust that Abby had, as if he had hung the moon. He was their Superman, always swooping in to save the day and catching the bad guy. Always there, always strong. Granted, that unshakeable belief had suffered a little after his trip to Mexico two years ago, but they had worked through that.

But it was different, too. Abby didn't know all of his secrets. Silene did. She knew all of his dirty laundry. Everything that he had ever tried to hide. And she didn't blame him for it. She still believed in him.

They had only just gotten back on an even keel after his amnesia, retirement and subsequent reinstatement, along with the mess that Jenny had gotten Silene and DiNozzo tangled up in over Rene Benoit. He wasn't going to do anything to screw that up.

He was going to get them back. Both of them. He wouldn't let Vance know how much he wanted the two of them back. He wouldn't let it be forced into a choice between the two of them. If he had to, he'd arrange it so that Vance made him choose between DiNozzo and McGee, and Silene and Ziva.

He liked the younger two, but he could do without them. He couldn't do without Tony and Silene.

He had lost his family once, and had somehow earned the right to have a second one. He wasn't going to lose them again.


End file.
